


Restart The Cycle Again

by WolfAlphys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't title, I couldn't get this outta my head, Song Lyrics, so i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAlphys/pseuds/WolfAlphys
Summary: In the Judgement Hall three people fight, not just two. One was forced to join, even if they didn't want it. Over and Over it repeats, never to end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea running around in my head ever since I first heard the Song.  
> So here goes
> 
>  
> 
> Song is called Deja Vu https :// www .youtube .com / watch?v = cfEL0RJ4jOQ Just remove the spaces 
> 
>  
> 
> The song does NOT belong to me and neither does Undertale.

 

 

Restart the cycle again

 

 

_Don't take the step, please, please don't!_

 

But they do, every time.

 

I can't stop them, I wish I could. I watch them cut everyone down, over and over and over again, leading to this place, once filled with golden light and birdsong, now corrupted with the sound of cold rain and thunder.

 

 

I've lost count of how many times they've made me watch. A passenger to their choices, telling me that I deserve this.

 

       'you say your lines and I play my role once more'

 

They take the hit and we restart the cycle again. Sans and I, we're trapped in here for good.

 

      'These moments fall apart, we've walked this path before

       You've said your lines, and I'll play my role once more'

 

RESET again, FIGHT again, it's taking its toll on Sans. He's sweating as he tries to persuade us to start over, be kinder.

 

 _Listen,_ I scream in our mind, _Please listen!_

 

They don't.

 

He and I both know he's losing a rigged battle so when he offers MERCY I struggle to take control, something I haven't done since the 33rd RESET, and I succeed.

 

I'm not stupid, I know what Sans' MERCY is and I gladly accept it.

 

The cycle is repeated once more, _how many times have we done this!_

 

Sans is breaking, but I know he'll be here every time we are. He's lost everything, everyone he ever cared about is just dust on our knife.

 

I can feel their joy as he becomes more and more exhausted and as he nods off the they feel euphoric.

 

_Oh god he's asleep!_

 

They move us closer and closer, slowly, trying not to wake him.

 

They strike and he dodges again, just like every other time they struck at him, but there are three of us in this FIGHT and they take my turn, they have never used my go before, they never needed it.

 

The blow lands, carving Sans from his right shoulder to his left hip and they watch him bleed.

 

My heart breaks as I hear his final words

 

“Welp, I'm going to Grillbys, Papyrus, Do you want anything?”

 

As we move out of that cursed hall I can feel their disappointment, they are sad that Sans finally fell.

 

Then I see it.

 

Once again they make the choice and I remember..... _they didn't SAVE after they killed Sans_

 

*QUIT

 

 

*CONTINUE

 

 

And I scream.

 

 

FRISK! NO!

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

 

_Don't take the step, please, please don't!_

 

 

' We're trapped in here

We're trapped in here for good

I'm lost in here

I'm lost in here with you

Together, through and through'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I put some of the song lyrics in here. Hope it didn't suck too much.
> 
> The idea come into my head and it just wouldn't go away so much so that It distracted me from my other fic, so I thought I'd just get this out.
> 
> It's not brilliant and I really should be sleeping but hay, ho, there we go.


End file.
